1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus management systems, information terminals, apparatus management apparatuses, and apparatus management methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic keys using an IC card have been used for car leasing and hotel keys in lieu of mechanical keys. Furthermore, portable information terminals such as NFC (Near Field Communication)-enabled smartphones have been commercialized and a study has been made of applications using such smartphones. For example, in lieu of conventional IC cards, smartphones incorporating their function have been used at ticket gates of stations. Furthermore, it has been known that electronic payment services using smartphones have been provided.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-251649 discloses a system including an electronic apparatus, an information terminal, and a server, where the server authenticates the information terminal and the electronic apparatus. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-251649 discloses a configuration where for simplification of apparatus authentication, authentication is performed by registering local identification information provided in the electronic apparatus and the user authentication information of the information terminal with the server in advance and collating their information with the information registered with the server.